A Smile For My Herbivore
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Hibari loves Tsuna but doesn't know how to express his love properly.He then tried an advice from Dino. Smile


**Tenshi:** You know, I'll be honest with you… My favorite pairing is 1827~

**May:** Why the h*** are you starting with that?

**Rei:** May, don't get too worked up. Tenshi's too dumb.

**Tenshi:** Hey! I beg to differ!

**May:** Then beg.

**Tenshi:** _*teary eyes*_ You're mean!

**Tsuna:** Is she always like this?

**May & Rei:** You never know half of it.

**Hibari**: _*to Tenshi*_ Herbivore for forcing me to crowd and making noise, I'll bite you to death.

**Tsuna:** Hiii! Hibari-san!

**May & Rei:** _*got bored so moved away*_

**Tenshi:** Ara~ Hibari is here~ Why don't you do the disclaimer with tuna fish~

**Tsuna:** Are you out of your mind!

**Hibari:** And why should I do this, herbivore?

**Tenshi:** Awww~ I don't know~ Maybe because I'll make you to be an uke ohohohohohoho~ Oh and Tsuna, if you refuse, more Reborn training for you

**Hibari & Tsuna:** …..

**Tenshi:** _*pen appears*_

**Hibari & Tsuna:** Tenshi Oujo-sama doesn't own anything here except her plot.

* * *

**A Smile for My Herbivore**

* * *

In Nami-chu, a certain prefect had been bothered a lot lately. He was in love with a ceratain herbivore named Sawada Tsuayoshi. The problem was that the herbivore fears him a lot.

As he was patrolling around his treasured school, he caught a glimpse of _his_ herbivore smiling at his two best friends: Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi.

And truthfully, it irritated him to no end. Kyouya wondered around to think what he had done wrong. He always show his affection and love to that herbivore. (Note: That is through "biting him to death" more than the other students.)

Then a sudden thought came to him. He doesn't kow much about dating or courting.

"Ah, Kyouya!"

Hibari turned to see his "teacher" waving at him. An idea formed in his mind. After all, Dino should know about this stuffs right?

"Ara…" Dino was surprised that his student did not attack him with those tonfas of his. He was stupefied that Kyouya asked him an advice on how too woo. No, scratch that, he almost fainted on the spot.

Who was this person that made his blood thirsty student to fall in love?

But being the good teacher that he should be, he gave an advice.

_**~Time skip~**_

Kyouya was patrolling in case he sees hard headed herbivores who disrupts Namimori's peace, they must be properly bitten to death. But of course, he hadn't forgotten Dino's advice.

_**Flashback**_

_The blonde man just grinned "Kyouya, when you woo someone, you must always start first with a smile. It worked for me!"_

"_Hn"_

"_So who's the one you want to woo?"_

"_That herbivore"_

_Dino sweatdropped, "Umm… the name?'_

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi"_

_Dino was silent as he watched Hibari retreating who was clearly satisfied that he got an answer. He(Dino) was shocked about that revelation. Well, he could not blame Kyouya for falling for his little brother's charms. Tsuna is a really sweet kind hearted boy. _

_However, he could not imagine his little brother's reaction if he knew that his cloud guardian is attracted to him. Well, actually he could picture it out. Tsuna would be freaking out. Not to mention Reborn…_

_Dino paled at the thought of their sadistic arcobaleno tutor. Knowing Reborn, he would definitely plot something with this information. It might harm Tsuna and drag Dino with it!_

_Yes, he would keep this information to himself. Maybe he will get lucky, he will trip and forget about this ordeal… hopefully._

"Please stop, senpai!" a very familiar voice ringed his very sensitive ears.

"Dame-Tsuna, give us money and we'll let you go."

Hibari moved to see three upperclassmen harrasing _his_ cute herbivore.(Said herbivore wasn't cowering even if one upperclassman held his hand firmly, that is due to Reborn's Spartan training).

When the prefect saw that one of them was holding his herbivore, he released his deadly aura. _No one is allowed to hold and hurt his herbivore! _

"For disobeying the rules and threatening another student, you will be bitten to death," Hibari growled

"It's Hibari!"

"Shit"

"Run!"

The three guys moved away, running as far as possible from the devil incarnate. The prefect miraculously did not run after them.

"_Maybe he's in a good mood," Tsuna_ mused

Hibari faced Tsuna who flinched under his glare (Well, to Tsuna it was a glare but to Hibari, he was just looking if his beloved was not hurt.)

Then remembering Dino's advice, Hibari smiled and his gaxe softened. Tsuna was mentally panicking since Hibari was not acting like the usual Hibari.

"Are you fine?" even his voice was gentler and kinder

Tsuna felt a chill down his spine. _What happened to Hibari-san? Did he meet his dopellanger or was he possessed by Mukuro? _

As for Hibari, he was getting a little annoyed at the herbivore's reaction. He followed that Italian's advice right? He smiled…so why did this special herbivore seem to be transfixed on the spot?

"Hi- Hibari-san, are you sure you're not possessed by Mukuro?"

He twitched his eye brows. He loathes that pineapple herbivore to the core. He will really bite that blonde Italian to death for this stupid suggestion. Now Tsunayoshi thinks he is possessed by a certain cheating pineapple herbivore. (Somewhere in someplace, Dino and Mukuro sneezed.)

Tsuna looked at the annoyed prefect, blinking. _"Ara, he's back to normal self. Maybe he was really in a good mood. He should smile more often, it suits him."_

Tsuna blushed "Um… Hibari-san, sorry if I misunderstood something" he bowed and Hibari just blinked.

"Thank you for saving me back there, Hibari-san!" Tsuna smiled sweetly which made the stoic prefect's heart do a little tapdance on its own.

DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI DOKI

On the exterior, Hibari was just the same.

"Hn, go back, herbivore."

Tsuna flashed another warm smile of gratitude before he left. As he did, he was thinking that Hibari-san might not be that bad after all.

The said prefect gazed at the retreating brunette's back, still looking the same as usual. If one would observe carefully though, his right hand was shaking as if his body wants to raise it up in happiness but he has self-restraint.

His inner thoughts: _"Ye…. yeeeeees!"_

If anyone would hear that, they would think that Hibari was possessed, he had a dopellanger or they were just delusional.

Anything but not this as the truth.

But anyway, our prefect was in la-la land of his mind viewing the smiling brunette's face that was engraved on his memory.

_Hmmm… That herbivore was rather helpful_

…**.**

**Omake:**

Dino blinked as he pinched himself. He was sure he was hearing things. Kyouya would ever call him sensei, much less his name. Yes, he concluded that either he was dreaming or hearing things.

"Dino-sensei, teach me mmore about wooing."

Oh no, he heard it right. The world is ending!

"Aah… How did it go?" Dino asked nervously

"Tsunayoshi is less wary of me and he smiled at me"

Dino gulped. The world is ending indeed. Kyouya's voice was akin to a person in love, and the Chiavarone boss heard similar people to know enough. He then looked at his student's determined eyes. Maybe… just maybe, his little brother could be in capable hands.

And besides, Kyouya finally calling him Dino-sensei brightens his spirit with satisfaction and pride.

He then taught his student more about dating and wooing and certain other things best left unmentioned. (But if you don't have an innocent mind, you know it already.)

As to how Dino knew all this, well, let us just say he has experience. He once dated a boy in his school days after all~ Too bad that they broke up.

During a certain warm afternoon, a time good for teatime… a certain loud swordsman inside the Varia headquarters sneezed.

"VOOOI! WHAT THE HELL! LUSSURIA I THOUGHT YOU TOLD THE STAFF TO CLEAN!"

**Tenshi:** Hi! I'll share a link on this cute 182769 doujinshi in youtube: watch?v=5egJc89fdxo

**Tsuna:** Why are you advertising that?

**Tenshi:** I just want to~ Hibari was really cute. Where did he get the idea about the money thing anyway? And Mukuro was one sly imp! Oh an annoyed Tsuna was so cool!

**Hibari:** Shut up herbivore!

**Mukuro:** Kufufufufu~

**Tenshi:** I hope you liked this~ Please review.


End file.
